overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ramposa III
Ramposa III (ランポッサIII) is the current king of the Re-Estize Kingdom. He is the father of Barbro, Zanac and Renner. Appearance An emaciated old man. His head is already scattered with pale white hair. His limbs are little more than just twigs. Personality Ramposa III is described as a good person and he was willing to take risks to save his people from danger. He also loves his children greatly. He is very determined, as shown by the fact that although he is nearing 60 years old and has trouble walking because of a knee injury, yet he still insists on walking alone. He is a humble man as he apologized to Gazef even though Gazef is of common birth. He seems to have trouble balancing his duties as a king and a father. Despite having married-off his first two daughters, he did not want to put Renner through the same fate. Marquis Raeven also believed that he took Barbro to the battlefield because he took pity on him and wanted to give him an opportunity to prove himself like Zanac had done, despite it being the perfect opportunity to pass the throne the latter. Background King Ramposa III has reigned over the Re-Estize Kingdom for at least thirty-nine years. When he inherited the throne, the Kingdom was already in a dire political state due to mistakes made by previous kings. Throughout his reign, he tried to reform the Kingdom, but to no avail. During a previous annual war with the Baharuth Empire, Ramposa III sustained a grave knee injury. As a result, he now has trouble walking and requires a cane to walk. In recent years, even though it has long been time to abdicate his throne, he still has not decided on a suitable successor due to political complications. The reason why he couldn't do so was because neither one of his two sons is said to be blessed with the capacity to rule. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc King Ramposa III makes his first appearance in the Valencia Palace and welcome Gazef Stronoff's return. He listens to Gazef's report about the mysterious magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown, who saved Warrior Captain's life from the Sunlight Scripture. After the meeting, King Ramposa III apologizes to Gazef for sending him on a dangerous mission without giving him the proper equipment for the job. He also wants to give recompense for the families of the deceased at Carne Village and also to express his heartfelt gratitude towards Ainz Ooal Gown for saving his most loyal subject. He sees his youngest daughter, Princess Renner, who wants to discuss with him in her room. He tells his daughter that he'll be on his way. After she has left, he wishes for at least one of his daughters to be able to attain freedom but his other daughters will definitely scold him. The Men in the Kingdom Arc During the demonic disturbance in the Royal Capital, Ramposa III initially remained within the safety of the palace. However, as the Adventurers were about to be overrun, he alongside Gazef and his Warrior Troop join them in fighting off the demon hordes. After the disturbance, his actions caused the Royalty Faction to gain more support and his influence to increase. He also awarded Momon a letter of appreciation and a shortsword for his heroic actions in saving the Royal Capital from Jaldabaoth. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc King Ramposa III summoned the royalists and the great nobles together for a meeting. He revealed that he had received a message from the Baharuth Empire, demanding that the Re-Estize Kingdom must hand over E-Rantel to the newly founded Sorcerer Kingdom, led by Ainz Ooal Gown. Knowing they did not stand a chance against Ainz, Gazef advised him to give into the demands. However, he told him that he could not do that and in the end it was unanimously decided to go to war. Crown Prince Barbro also requested to be allowed to come to the battlefield. Knowing that his eldest son wanted a chance to prove himself, Ramposa III allowed him to come. Several months later, Ramposa III attended a strategy meeting with the other leaders of the Royal Army. Knowing he was in no condition to lead the army himself, he handed over supreme command to Marquis Raeven. Also, having taken Gazef's advice to heart, he sent Barbro, to Carne Village under the pretext of information gathering. After the meeting, the King had another, private meeting with Gazef, Marquis Raeven and the Mayor of E-Rantel. The Mayor predicted that the Kingdom will not survive another war with the Empire and that many peasants will likely start to risk dying from starvation due to bad harvests, much to the king's dismay. The battle against the Empire and Nazarick turned into a large-scale massacre when Ainz used a spell to destroy a large part of the Kingdom's army and summoned five huge monsters. As they destroyed what was left of the army, Gazef's Warrior Troop decided to act as decoys to allow Ramposa III to retreat back to E-Rantel. The king himself wanted them to leave him and run for themselves, but they insisted that he must live. Ramposa III ended up surviving the massacre. Afterwards, he called for another meeting where it was unanimously decided to hand over E-Rantel to the Sorcerer Kingdom. He also wanted to hire some Adventurers to search for Barbro, who still hasn't returned. In addition, he was also unwilling to accept that Gazef, whom was killed by Ainz during the battle, refused to be resurrected. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Due to the loss of Gazef and the disappearance of Barbro, Ramposa III fell into a state of extreme mental distress from grief and despair. In addition, the nobles began using him as a scapegoat to vent their anger on. As a result, his second son, Prince Zanac, had taken over the Royalty Faction. However, after receiving the news that the Sorcerer Kingdom would be sending an emissary, he seemingly snapped out of his grief and resumed his responsibilities. He called together his surviving children and ordered Zanac to welcome the emissary, since he himself is too old. He later attended the ball where he personally welcomed the emissary, Albedo, as the guest of honor. Abilities and Powers King Ramposa III controls thirty percent of the territory within the Kingdom. He commands the Royalist Army. While he is the leader of the Kingdom, his power is constantly being challenged by the Nobility Faction but despite of that, he has managed to keep the Kingdom together. He is shown to have had some combat experience, as he suffered his knee injury in one of the annual wars between his kingdom and the Empire. He was also charismatic enough to gain the loyalty of Gazef and his warrior troops. Relationships Gazef Stronoff Gazef was King Ramposa III's personal bodyguard and his most trusted aide. He was unwilling to accept the news that Gazef did not want to be resurrected after being killed by Ainz Ooal Gown during the massacre at Katze Plains. Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself Ramposa III loves Renner more than he loves his other children and wants her to live a free life. However, he does not seem to be aware of her true, twisted nature. Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself Ramposa III cares deeply about the well being of his oldest son, Barbro. After Zanac proved himself a capable leader, he decided to take him with him to the battlefield to give him the chance prove himself as well. However, after Gazef told him that the Royal Army could not win against the Baharuth Empire and the Sorcerer Kingdom, he sent Barbro to Carne Village to remove him from the battlefield to guarantee his safely. He is unaware that Barbro holds him in contempt for not giving him the throne. Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself Ramposa III cares for his second son. When an emissary from the Sorcerer Kingdom was reported to be visiting the Royal Capital, he called Zanac and trusted him to show the emissary respect due to their difference in power. Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier Due to being a loyal servant of the king and the Royal Faction, Panasolei is very familiar to his liege. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Ramposa III's reigned over the Re-Estize Kingdom for forty one years. * Whenever he steps out onto the field of battle, there are eight magic casters protecting him. * Rampossa's personality and his resolve is the only reason Gazef did not defect to the Empire when given the chance. Quotes * (To Gazef Stronoff): "Warrior Captain, it is truly splendid you were able to return safely." * (To Gazef About Ainz): "This really is a beautiful story. Selflessly placing himself in danger to rescue the weak" * (To Gazef): "Because of my superficial way of thinking, I was unable to protect you, and for that I am sincerely sorry. Even when issuing you a dangerous order, I was unable to give you the best equipment for the job… we are asking for your forgive-, no, please forgive me… Your subordinates also lost their lives because of this." * (To Gazef): "Warrior-Captain, whom I trust like my right hand. Even if you are the one who puts forth that proposal, I cannot agree to it. No ruler should give up the land he rules without a fight. Such an act cannot be allowed for the sake of the people who live upon it" *(To Gazef): "Then… is this not an opportune time? I have many supporters now due to the disturbance. Should we not strike a telling blow to the Empire, no matter the cost, so we can win a few years of peace for the Kingdom?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Sovereigns Category:Re-Estize Kingdom